I promise
by paperhearted-whore
Summary: Harry and Draco love each other. They always will, even when something huge gets in the way. One shot. sad. dont read if you dont like.


Harry was dead. It was as simple as that, yet Draco couldn't seem to understand it. Countless people told him that Harry was dead, but his mind blocked them out. He just couldn't believe that the only person he had ever truly loved was never coming back. The last time he had seen Harry he has seemed as happy as someone like him could be. Draco's eyes closed as he remembered his last night with Harry.

I Draco was clinging to Harry. They were in the large bed that was in Harry's private room. Draco had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist, Harry had one arm wrapped around Draco and the other holding him up. Harry was thrusting steadily into him. With one strong thrust Draco yelled out and came his inner walls clenching around Harry, who came shortly after. They collapsed on the bed panting. Harry rolled off of Draco, but didn't let the smaller man out of his arms long. Draco snuggled into Harry's hold and sighed.

"I love you" Harry said kissing the top of Draco's head. The blonde boy smiled and kissed Harry's sweaty chest.

"I love you too." Draco replied. He hated to do this, but he needed to get back to his room before anyone noticed that he was gone.

"I have to go Harry." He felt Harry's hold on him tighten. "I hate leaving you too Harry, but I have to go." Harry's arms slowly let go of Draco and he stood up. Draco quickly got dressed and walked back over to Harry who was now sitting up in bed playing with the sheet that was wrapped around him. Draco leaned down and hugged Harry, who had his head down so that Draco couldn't see his face.

"I love you so much." Draco let Harry go and walked to the door. He opened it looked outside before stepping out. He was about to close the door when he heard his name being called. He turned around and looked back at Harry.

"Yes love?" Draco asked Harry sweetly.

"I just wanted to say bye and that I'll always love you no matter what happens." Draco smiled.

"I love you too. I have to go Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco turned back towards the hall and closed the door. I 

Draco opened his eyes that now had tears streaming out of them steadily. Why couldn't he have seen it then? Harry had never said bye, just see you later or I love you. Never bye. He closed his eyes again and the memories of what had happened the next morning came flooding into his mind.

I Draco walked up to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He knocked again, a bit harder this time. Again he got now answer. He tried the knob to see if it was unlocked and to his luck it was. He pushed the door open and walked in. He checked in the bed, but no one was there. He walked over to the door of the bathroom. He heard the bath running inside.

"Harry, you need to hurry up, you missed breakfast and we're going to be late for class." He said loudly. When nobody answered he sighed, closed his eyes (Harry liked his privacy even though they had a relationship) and opened the bathroom door.

"Harry, I know you're in that bath, now finish whatever you're doing and get out." He had expected an answer from Harry this time, but got none. He opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him for a minute before closing his eyes tightly again.

"Oh god. No... Please... No." He begged. He opened his eyes slowly wishing that what he saw moment earlier would disappear. His wish was not granted and he started at a glassy eyed, sickly pale skinned Harry Potter, or what was left of him. His body was lying on the ground face up. His head not even a foot away from where Draco stood. His arms were lying at his sides covered in blood. Harry had cut his arms open from the wrist to elbow. His chest was covered in smaller but still equally deep cuts. His glassy eyes stared up at Draco. Empty. That's mostly what Draco remembered. How empty Harry's eyes were. He had never seen Harry's eyes empty. They were always filled with love when he was looking at Draco, hate or curiosity any other time. I 

Draco couldn't stand it anymore.

"Harry Potter, no matter what happens, I will always love you." He said into the night sky. He took one last breath. He finally knew it now. Harry was gone. He wouldn't come back. Draco let out a heart wrenching sob and leaned forward. He was falling. Falling into the night sky, into black, into nothing, he saw nothing and felt nothing, then he was falling into Harry's arms and onto a large fluffy bed.

"I'll always love you too Draco Malfoy. No matter what. I promise."


End file.
